Maybelline Hudson: Heir To A Racing Legacy
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Maybelline Hudson admires her father and loves him dearly. Just as it did for Doc at her age she longs to be on the track. To take up his legacy as one of the greatest racers of all time. Unfortunately he forbids her from ever pursing racing still bitter over what happened to him. The unexpected intrusion of famous Lightning McQueen in their small town is about to change all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybelline Hudson: Heir To A Racing Legacy Prologue **

_In the modern age racing is a way of life. It's bigger than Christmas Day. Maybelline's father was one of the best until an untimely accident that forced him out of the game. So he permanently retried from the racing circuit, disappearing from that world. Not heard from anyone since. Eventually he settled in a town called Radiator Springs, setting up a medical practice and becoming even a Judge. More used to city life than small town communities his wife left him and fed up with his decision to leave his past behind him and the joint choice to keep it a secret from all. _

_To be honest he was so stubborn about it that this is actually one of the main reasons why his wife left him. Maybelline could've left too, but she chose to stay with her father. He needed her in his life despite his dislike of her preference to racing and her longing to get on an official track. _

_Maybelline loved her father dearly and wants so badly to follow in his footsteps, to leave her mark as a racer in this world. But her father forbids it, not allowing his daughter to even think about joining the world he pushed aside._

_Then again, what else can anyone expect from Doc Hudson, the Hudson Hornet? _

**Authors Note:**

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following: ****  
****\- Youtube ****  
****\- Twitter ****  
****\- Facebook ****  
****\- Tumblr ****  
****\- Reddit ****  
****\- Memes ****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction. **

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet. **

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
**** : / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
**** : / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
**** : / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**

**Also, I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?**** Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them. **

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story. **

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Maybelline and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides for various readers amusement everywhere. **

**Maybelline Hudson: Heir To A Racing Legacy Chapter 1 **

Maybelline is inside her father's garage again. In fact that's where a lot of people in Radiator Springs seem to be finding her lately since her return from college in San Francisco after graduating from medical school. Maybelline has joined her father back home to act as his nurse. You see her father is Doc Hudson the only doctor and judge inhabiting Radiator Springs. But that's not the only name he goes by. When he was a lot younger than he is now he was known to all as the Hudson Hornet. One of the biggest racing stars in the entire world. That is not an exaggeration. He really was the best racer of his generation.

That is until a horrible accident put him out of commission for a serious length of time. When he finally got put back together no one wanted to sign him again. A new generation has taken over. There was a lot left in him, but no one ever gave him a chance to show them. In the long run he saw no other choice, but to quit his lifelong dream after being rejected by so many in the business he loved so much.

It broke his heart.

Doc Hudson got so depressed that he completely dropped off the face of the earth and left the racing circuit for good. He went to university and got his medical degree to become a doctor. He turned his life around. That's where Doc Hudson met Maybelline's mother, Gloria. The two of them met by chance while in the big city. Gloria never was a student, she was employed at the university as a secretary. The two had a relationship for a year and then got married.

The two of them found Radiator Springs and settled there. The whole time Doc Hudson and Gloria were together she knew the entire time what his past was. He never kept it from her, but he swore that part of his life was over for good. She actually tried to convince him a couple of times to go back, maybe not as a racer but as a crew chief to the next generation. But Doc Hudson put his foot down and the matter was settled, the bitterness of the injustice that happened to him still far too fresh.

The couple had Maybelline quite late in their marriage, both in their elder years by then. The three of them should've been happy, but things are not all they seemed to be.

For years Gloria pretended to be content in the small deserted town of Radiator Springs, but really she despised it there while Doc Hudson and Maybelline loved it. The country never really suited Gloria all too well especially since they live out in the middle of nowhere with less than twenty people in one town.

Gloria reached her breaking point when Maybelline was only a toddler. One day she was there and the next she was gone without any form of explanation. Doc Hudson had his own suspicions to how Gloria was feeling for some time, but never acted on them.

Gloria abandoned them and she never came back.

Not that it really mattered to father and daughter. They did just fine on their own.

But like all family's they did have their problems.

Like the fact Maybelline has always wanted to be racer just like her father after one day where she accidentally found his old racing stuff. She saw his old videos and was in awe how he tore through those tracks a living legend in racing history. From that day forward Maybelline practiced her racing wherever and whenever she could on the dirt track in town. Doc Hudson did everything he possibly could think of in order to discourage her after catching her sneaking around like this. Forbidding her from even considering going down that path. When Maybelline was a kid growing up she had no choice, but obey his word.

But Doc Hudson couldn't control everything she did while at college. Under the record Maybelline took part in street races in order to practice and hone her own natural racing talents. Maybelline raced against the best in the underground racing circuits until she became one of the top contenders. Maybelline never once hinted what she was up to in fear of her father doing something to put an end to her passion. In the end Maybelline ended up to a point where she won almost 90% of her races. Pretty good if you'd ask Maybelline about that.

Here in Radiator Springs there's only dreams.

Maybelline shut off the video she was watching and headed over to her own home. Here she dug out for racing tires she'd carefully hidden where she knew her dad would never find them. Putting them on Maybelline went straight down to the dirt track avoiding meeting anyone on the way.

Maybelline isn't worried her father will show up. He's away getting medical supplies for his practice.

Maybelline books it on the dirt track pushing her limits to full capacity not holding anything back.

Maybelline loves her father very much and appreciates that the man is only trying to protect her, but Doc Hudson is smothering her.

Racing is what Maybelline loves doing. When she's doing it Maybelline feels…home.

As she's going Maybelline sings from the heart what she's kept contained inside for so long.

_._

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in thunder_

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep my quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone_

_Every rule_

_Every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_Well now that story's ending_

'_Cause I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echo saying_

_I won't be silenced_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know it I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

'_Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

'_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_._

Maybelline skids on her tires the exact way she's seen her father do on those old videos in the dirt. In this no one could ever doubt her parentage.

One way or another Maybelline is going to suck it up and confront her father and tell him the truth.

Maybelline just needs to find a way to do so that won't hurt him. That would tear her up inside.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**The song you see here is Speechless sung by Naomi Scott in the brand new Aladdin movie. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Maybelline and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Maybelline Hudson: Heir To A Racing Legacy Chapter 2 **

After she was done having fun on the dirt track Maybelline went to her fathers office in order to arrange supplies and check that everything is in order. With how few people pass through this small and forgotten town nowadays it's barely worth it anymore. Still Maybelline keeps going as normal. She doesn't want her father to think she's been sitting around idle in his absence.

This is another day in Maybelline's normal life where everything is the same running in a continuous loop over and over again.

Is this all her life is meant to be living day in and day out doing the same old thing and hiding her true nature from father for life?

Maybelline wants to be free, but she highly doubts that her chance will ever come to be.

Downhearted Maybelline now heads to Flo's for some gas and oil since there's nothing better to do.

_._

_I wait in the wings_

_The world keeps on spinning_

_Round and around we go_

_Still on my mind_

_Haunted by memories_

_As in falling through time just like raindrops_

_The sky sheds a tear_

_For those of us lost in our hearts_

_Time don't change a thing_

_This hurt in my heart_

_Won't ever let go like a shadow_

_That sky to my soul_

_Can never let go of this heart_

_That's broken_

_Yes, love disappears_

_And is leaving me here…_

_._

Suddenly Maybelline hears a bang in the distance causing her to come to a stop.

That doesn't sound good.

At first Maybelline thinks it might be a trick of the mind until it happens again.

From where Maybelline is she sees flash red lights getting closer and closer to town showing that it's coming from the Sheriff. The noise must be from his engine being pushed under too much strain.

But why is he driving so fast to begin with?

Seconds later Maybelline gets her answer.

Out of nowhere a red car goes turbo passed where she's parked barreling into town with an exhausted Sheriff struggling to keep up behind.

The travesty Maybelline witnesses next nearly has her jaw dropping onto the concrete.

This stranger speed's right through town causing damage left and right all the while having wire fencing wrapped around him. The icing on the cake was when he nearly dislodged the statue of their founder.

Finally the chase stops when the mystery car gets trapped from some lose power lines. Luckily for him those needed to be fixed so they were off.

"Boy, you're in a heap of trouble," said Sheriff, panting from the exertion as he rolls over to the vandal.

It's been a while since this old patrol car ever went the speeds he did tonight.

Worn out from the chase and all the crashes the mystery car falls unconscious.

Maybelline sees it's safe so she comes out of hiding in order to get a good look at this guy. When her father gets back this vandal is seriously going to get it big time.

As Maybelline gets closer her eyes widen exponentially. She recognizes this car. I mean how can she not? Behind her fathers back she does keep up with what's going on with the racing community.

This isn't some random stranger. No, this is freaking Lightning McQueen.

But…what the hell is he doing all the way out here?

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this franchise for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it what I have so far.**

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**I have other grand news! I'm going to New York Comic Con! Ah! I've been dying to go for years and now I have the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over the next few days I'll be getting my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses. It really is so exciting here. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I'm going to waste a single second of it. So wish me luck, my friend, with the last of Comic Con. ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Maybelline and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Maybelline Hudson: Heir To A Racing Legacy Chapter 3**

The Sheriff is showing no mercy to the delinquent that has vandalized their peaceful town of Radiator Springs. Lightning McQueen was immediately has a wheel cuffed and is being held at the local impound lot until his trial in the courthouse.

Not like he could even try anyhow given he's been out cold since he got tangled in the traffic light wires.

When Doc Hudson heard about what happened he was beyond furious. Everyone in Radiator Spring knows he doesn't tolerate any nonsense like this on his watch. Doc Hudson had yet to leave from his trip and wasn't yet already on his way home when he heard the news, but once it was told he dropped everything to come right back. Honestly Maybelline is surprised he still could manage that level of speed. He hasn't gone that fast in a very, very, very long time.

Maybelline had originally volunteered to keep an eye on Lightning McQueen when she got word that her father had finally returned to town. There was a hidden reason behind why she volunteered for the task. She literally couldn't believe a famous racer was all the way out here. The occasional tourist yes, but not someone of this caliber. She'd been keeping track of the racing circuit and knew that Lightning McQueen should've been on his way to Los Angeles to race for the Piston Cup. Maybelline figures he must've gotten lost last night, but that doesn't excuse him causing a ruckus and wrecking public property even if it was by sheer accident.

Maybelline is aware that her father would be expecting her to meet him at his office so she got Mater to relieve her of duty.

By the time she arrives Sheriff and Doc Hudson were just finishing their conversation.

Spotting her coming the two then cease and turn towards her.

"Maybelline, Sheriff here just got through telling me about what happened last night. Where's the reckless driver now," said Doc Hudson, irritated, too angry to even greet her properly.

Yeah he's definitely quite angry if he's not doing that.

Nodding in the direction of impound, Maybelline said "He's at the impound lot right now. Mater is keeping an eye on him. He was still out of it when I was last there, but he could be awake by now. There's no worry about him getting away on us. Sherriff put a parking boot on him in order to prevent that."

Rolling his eyes, releasing a contempt filled scoff, Doc Hudson said "We'll have to put an end to that. Sheriff go down to the impound and if the accused isn't awake when you get there then wake him up. We're dealing with this right now."

"You got it, Doc," said Sheriff, driving off to do just that.

"Maybelline, I'll need your help to put the medical supplies away at the office. It won't take long and we'll head right down to the courthouse," said Maybelline.

On the way to the office Maybelline was keeping a wary eye on her father as he is muttering in agitation underneath his breath.

At present he doesn't know there's an actual racecar in town, a breed of car he despises above all. She has no idea how he is going to react.

Either way it's going to be an interesting trial hearing.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
